Kirara
Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Shippo Shako and Midoriko |affiliation= |viz manga= |english tv= Kilala |anime debut=24 |final act= |manga=86 |movie= |game= |media= |japanese voice=TARAKO |english voice=TARAKO }} '|雲母, きらら|lit meaning=Mica}} was Sango's faithful nekomata companion and Sango's main method of transportation. History Kirara was originally the companion of Midoriko, the miko who created the Shikon no Tama, suggesting that she's far older than she seems. Sometime later, she became Shako's family companion and has been passed down through the line. She was inherited from Shako to Sango's father, who then gave Sango Kirara when Sango was still very young. During the Story When Kirara is first introduced, she was greeting Sango after Sango had come home from a mission. She is then seen playing with Sango right before Sango and the other Yokai Taijiya go to Hitomi castle and are slain. After these events, Kirara travels with Inuyasha's group and acts as an ally and friend through the entire series. Three years after Naraku's defeat, Kirara joins Kohaku as he trains to become a demon slayer. Personality Since Kirara is a cat demon, she acts similar to regular cats: eating cat food, treats, fish, and playing with cat toys. She also has cat-like weaknesses too. Kirara is shown to be very intelligent as well as sentient. She's fiercely loyal to Sango but with time she shows loyalty to all members of the group. Kirara demonstrates exceptional patience, often honoring the requests of the group and their various friends. For example, it is revealed that she allowed Inuyasha to practice the potentially lethal Wind Scar attack on her leaving bald spots on her fur. In addition, she also helped Miroku impress village women and ward off the undesired advances of the older village women. Kagome admits to playing dress up with her, and using her to return to the modern age without the knowledge of the rest of the group. Appearance Kirara usually appears to be a small kitten-sized feline with two tails. However, she has two forms: one of a small kitten, and one of a large cat resembling a saber-toothed tiger. In her full-sized demon form, flames emerge from her feet and tails and her abilities increase tenfold allowing her to battle even the strongest of demon opponents. Powers & Abilities *'Transformation' - Kirara has the ability to transform from a small kitten to a huge cat that resembles a saber-toothed tiger. *'Flying' - When Kirara is transformed into her huge cat form, she has the ability to fly. She is capable of carrying three grown adults at once, but it tires her out quickly. Relationships Allies/Traveling companions ;Sango Due to their long past, Sango and Kirara are very loyal to one another and care for each other greatly. ;Inuyasha ;Kagome Higurashi Kagome treated Kirara as her own sometimes Kiraia help Kagome to fight against the demons. ;Miroku ;Shippō Kirara is particularly close to Shippō, who are often seen playing together. This is probably because of their connections as being demons, and also because they are still young. Others ;Kohaku Trivia * When Kirara enters water, the fire on her tail and legs do not go out. * In the anime, it is shown that Kirara has been in Sango and Kohaku's family for at least three generations, as she is seen with their grandfather and father. * In the anime, the story of Midoriko, it seems Kirara was her partner. * Kirara apparently has very impressive eyesight or senses. In episode 136, when Sango was invisible, Kirara was able to precisely jump onto Sango's shoulder and put the balls into her hands. * Kirara's voice actor as same as Sugar's from Urusei Yatsura, another series by Rumiko Takahashi. References ca:Kirara es:Kirara ms:Kirara zh:云母 Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yōkai